paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups,Kratts, and the Lost Memory
Series List: Creature Pup-Ventures Previous: Pups and Kratts Meet Girl Meets World Next: Pups, Kratts, and the Snowy Woods Rescue Summary After rescuing a Cali from falling off a rocky cliff and getting knocked out by a rock, Rocky loses his memory. The PAW Patrol must help him remember who he is. Characters Dusty Tundra Icee Skye Everest Marshall Zuma Rocky Chase Rubble Ryder Chris Kratt Martin Kratt Gallery Pup/Kratts In Action Saving Cali: Chris: Use kangaroo powers to jump on the ledge and grab Cali. Rocky: Make a soft landing for Cali and Chris. Dusty, Tundra, and Icee: Secure the area of any falling stones or boulders. Making Rocky Remember: Marshall, Skye, Zuma, and Martin: Help Rocky remember that he hates water. Everest, Chase, Rubble, and Chris: Help Rocky remember that he is a recycling pup. Story Its a sunny day in adventure bay and the pups and kratt brothers were heading to the lookout for a mission Chase: Ready for action, Ryder, sir! Ryder: Sorry to call you so early. Cali is stuck on a cliff ledge! We gotta save her before she falls! Chris, you need to use kangaroo powers to get to Cali. Chris: This kangaroo Kratt is hopping to the creature rescue! Ryder: Rocky, you need to make a soft landing for Cali and Chris. Rocky: Green means go! Dusty, Tundra, and Icee: Put on your armor and secure the area of any falling stones or boulders. Dusty, Tundra, and Icee: Armor Pups To the Rescue! Ryder: Alright, PAW Patrol is on a roll! Chris: Ok, now where is that kangaroo fur sample? Here it is! Activate Kangaroo Powers! I'm coming to get your Cali! (jumps on ledge and grabs Cali) Rocky: Hmmm. A-ha! I'll use this old mattress! Jump on this mattress, Chris! Chris: Ok! (jumps off with Cali) Rocky: Yes! How's it going over there, you three? Dusty: Perfect! Tundra: Not a falling stone or boulder in sight! Icee: Let's go home! Dusty: Oh no! Falling stone! Its its heading towards Rocky! Tundra: Honey, look out! Rocky: Huh? (gets hit in the head with stone and gets knocked out) Dusty, Tundra, Icee, and Chris: Rocky! Chris: Lets get him back to the lookout, stat! (they head to the lookout) Marshall: Hmm. He doesn't have any broken bones or injuries. That stone knocked out Rocky right in the head. Tundra: Will he be okay? Marshall: Yes, he will wake up at excellently- Rocky: (wakes up) Marshall: Right now. Dusty: Are you okay, Rocky? Rocky: Huh? Where am I? Who are all of you? And who's Rocky? All: Uh oh! Icee: Rocky doesn't remember who he is! Martin: He doesn't remember us either! Tundra: He doesn't remember that he's a PAW Patrol pup! Dusty: We gotta get help Rocky get his memory back! Rocky: Who's this Rocky? Ryder: You are. Rocky: Oh. Ryder: Okay, guys. Go to the lookout! We got a new mission! Stay here, Rocky. Rocky: Um, ok? Chase: Ready for action, Ryder, sir! Ryder: We got a big problem. Rocky lost his memory! Marshall, Skye, Zuma, and Martin, you need to help Rocky remember that he hates water. Marshall: Ready for a ruff ruff rescue! Skye: Let's take to the sky! Zuma: Let's dive in! Martin: To the Creature Rescue! Ryder: Everest, Chase, Rubble, and Chris, you need to help Rocky remember that he is a recycling pup. Everest: Ice or snow, i'm ready to go! Chase: Chase is on the case! Rubble: Rubble on the double! Chris: To the Creature Rescue! Ryder: Finally, Dusty, Tundra, and Icee, you need to help Rocky remember that he loves Tundra. Dusty: Any terrian, no pain! Tundra: I'm ready to roll like a snow ball! Icee: Snow can't stop this pup from a rescue! Ryder: Alright, PAW Patrol is on a roll!